<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【高银高】蝴蝶效应 by lbgen1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823680">【高银高】蝴蝶效应</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1'>lbgen1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>0810生日贺。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【高银高】蝴蝶效应</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>银时做梦了。</p><p>他睁开眼的时候，看到的是陌生的树林，隐隐约约透着一点点熟悉。</p><p>他猛然坐起来，打量着四周，抬头看到远方跨过一片平原才是村落的点点灯火，而他周围有点黑，静悄悄的，在炎热的夏夜里也总觉得泛着点凉气。</p><p>银时收了收万事屋外套的领口，站起身，有点茫然。</p><p>他总觉得这里像过去他们攘夷战争时候的一个据点，但是天太黑了，也看不究竟。</p><p>“把人叫出来之后自己消失是什么意思。”身后传来一个低沉、熟悉而嘲讽的声音，“这么黑，你不怕鬼？”</p><p>银时一愣，微微偏过头，张了张嘴，有点迷茫的又把嘴合上了，然后还是忍不住说：“我不怕鬼了。”</p><p>“呵。”高杉丝毫没有信他的意思，走过来才觉得有点不对，“你怎么穿成这么？还高了一点——不，你是谁？”</p><p>他的眼神警惕起来，手放在了刀柄上。</p><p>“我是银时……”银时头疼，“唉，说不清楚，我也不知道我怎么在这里，我是做梦了吗？”</p><p>高杉冷笑：“用我让你梦醒一下吗？”</p><p>“如果你非要我说出来你不认识蜂巢然后被蜜蜂追了一路跳到泥水里后来还被假发讽刺哭了的事情——”银时飞快地开口。</p><p>“闭嘴！”高杉这回真的拔刀了，“我没哭！”</p><p>“哦。”银时漠然，诚恳得虚伪。</p><p>这个表情高杉再熟悉不过，大概没有其他任何一个地球人或者天人这么欠揍。</p><p>他皱了皱眉头：“什么说不清楚？你到底怎么回事？怎么像个大叔似的？”</p><p>“银桑我已经是个大叔了啊。”银时叹了口气，忧伤地抬头看了看月亮，“大概是时空穿越什么的吧。过去没有听你提过这种事情，万一我再蝴蝶翅膀了什么……所以你就当没见过我吧。”</p><p>“也成。”高杉抱手看着他，“不过你最好回避一下，是你自己把我叫出来的。”</p><p>银时一愣，在记忆里艰难的回忆了一下，还真找出来了这么回事。那时候他和高杉早就暧昧，但是总也捅不破窗户纸，这天晚上他叫高杉出来也有点图谋不轨，但是最后还是以两个人喝醉打了一架告终。</p><p>反正他们两个从来都这样。</p><p>银时眉头松了一点：</p><p>“哦，是吗……生日快乐。”</p><p>高杉挑眉，敏锐的说：“你为什么不看我。”</p><p>我也不是不想看你啊！银时在心里咆哮。但是我万一一看你一个不能自己做了什么不该做的蝴蝶效应了怎么办！你知道电影里每次这种时候主人公试图改变未来都是会变得更惨的好吗！</p><p>他不知道说什么，只能干笑着看月亮，脚步倒是诚实的没有动。</p><p>高杉也不催他，自己翻身在旁边的树下坐下，从腰间摸出一个酒壶，灌了一口，抬眼看着远处。</p><p>“所以？之后怎么样了？老师？我？”</p><p>你还是一如既往的很会一语中的的问送命题啊。</p><p>银时闭嘴，闭得很紧。</p><p>“不过看到你似乎活得还不错，倒是让人放心。”高杉眯眼笑了笑，“我最近在想，有些东西，改得了吗？但是你既然还活着，就应该——不，只这样就好吧。”</p><p>高杉君，不要再危险发言下去了。银时在心底尖叫。这种flag不能立知道吗！</p><p>不过他表情还是很冷静，走到高杉旁边坐下，向他伸手要酒壶。</p><p>高杉垂眼，看着银时的手指尖控制不住的颤抖着，本人却竟然没有发现，没说什么，把酒壶递给了银时。</p><p>烈酒入喉，银时立刻剧烈的咳嗽起来。</p><p>高杉嗤笑：“不还是这么没出息。还说不怕鬼了。”</p><p>鬼倒是真不怕了。银时面无表情的想。主要是觉得高杉君你如果什么时候变成鬼出来，我不小心吓得一叫，实在是很没面子，后来要面子的坚持就超过了怕鬼的情绪。</p><p>银桑我真是厉害呢。</p><p>他擦了擦咳出来的眼泪，抬头看着远方，放空思绪。</p><p>也不知道这个梦什么时候醒。</p><p>夏夜炎热，高杉没穿外套，无袖的马甲，青年的生命力勃发，散发着热度，灼烧的人仿佛心跳都要蒸发了。</p><p>坐了一会，高杉似乎也觉得有点无聊，开口：“喂，你自己叫我过来的，人到底去哪儿了？”</p><p>银时沉默了片刻，试探道：“拉肚子？”</p><p>当时他好像的确因为在纠结，迟到了不少。</p><p>年轻真好啊。</p><p>高杉被噎了一下，冷漠的问：“那你呢？总不能就是过来闲逛的吗？”</p><p>银桑我也想知道的好吗！银桑我能当自己在做梦吗！银桑能当你就是个树桩子吗！</p><p>还是我梦中猝死了？银时突然狐疑，感觉自己智商上线。所以地狱是这样子的？这是不是什么三途河最新的幻境？所以我什么时候能够见到真的高杉君？</p><p>“银时？”高杉开口。</p><p>“啊？”银时在走神，下意识地扭头，终于和高杉对上了眼。</p><p>他突然想起那天晚上，高杉也问他，有些东西，真的能改吗。</p><p>现在他看着高杉的神色，比那天晚上更深刻的意识到，高杉也许是有点动摇的。高杉比他看得更远也更理智，也许已经看到了不可更改的命运，预见到了未来。</p><p>但是当年自己年少气盛，固执的厉害，即便听出来了高杉的意思，最后却仍然莫名其妙的吵了起来。</p><p>——你动摇吗？我就是死，也不会放弃的。</p><p>高杉说的是什么？</p><p>记忆突然莫名的清晰起来。</p><p>——你他妈觉得我会让你一个人去死吗？你想得美。</p><p>哦。银时在心底想。原来当时你就是这么想的吗。那还真是，您厉害，比不过。</p><p>他不敢动眼睛，眼眶却酸的厉害，只能放空大脑，做出一副面瘫的样子。</p><p>想说话。忍不住。但是蝴蝶效应，银时，想想蝴蝶效应，记住这是一个梦，你能行的。</p><p>高杉被银时看得也有点愣。</p><p>他印象中的银时从来没有这种表情。银时的确有很多表情——懒散的、暴躁的、挑衅的、微笑的、甚至看着他有点痴迷的，却从来没有过这种深沉的仿佛要把他吞没的，让他甚至心生恐惧，想要移开目光。</p><p>但是不能。</p><p>越是这样，高杉就近乎自虐的死死盯着他，想看到他眼底真正的东西。</p><p>银时的眼睛里带着某种水色，他暗红色的双眼仿佛马上就要化成两泊血，碎在高杉面前。</p><p>“你……”银时哑声开口，声音低不可察。</p><p>然后他的身影就如同一个梦境，在高杉的面前真的陡然碎裂了。</p><p> </p><p>银时走过来的时候高杉正坐在树旁边发呆。</p><p>银时有点心虚，不过还是走过去，悄悄地，打算吓高杉一跳。</p><p>他默默走近，高杉猛然回头，银时暗叫不好，一个躲闪，就被高杉扑到在了地上。</p><p>不过高杉倒没有立刻动，而是低头看着银时。</p><p>银时被他莫名复杂的眼神看得有点心跳加速，微微敲了一下高杉的肩膀，看到对方没反应，才开口：“……你发什么神经，起来，热死了。”</p><p>高杉收回目光，没说话，翻身爬了起来。</p><p>于是银时又有点不高兴了，小声逼逼着“你有病啊”的坐过去，夺过高杉的酒壶，喝了一口。</p><p>然后开始剧烈咳嗽。</p><p>历史总是和未来惊人的相似。</p><p>高杉神色复杂的看了他一眼，竟然都没有嘲讽他。</p><p>银时心底有点慌。</p><p>他知道最近高杉心情不好，今天是高杉生日，本来约他出来，想给他庆祝一下，让他开心一点，然后说不定还能……不知道，呃，大概应该不会发生什么。</p><p>啊，烦，总之，他有点担心。</p><p>战场上的刀最怕犹豫，高杉状态最近不好，他莫名的怕高杉出事。</p><p>他怕高杉死。</p><p>但是白夜叉天不怕地不怕，他不会开口承认。</p><p>或者说，他连开口说这件事都害怕，迅速的头脑发慌、自乱阵脚。</p><p>“银时，我刚才在想。”高杉淡淡。</p><p>“你又在装什么深沉？”银时嘲讽。</p><p>不，银时，住嘴，第一句话不管怎么样先把生日快乐说了不行吗？你是杠精吗？</p><p>高杉看了他片刻，到了嘴边的话却突然收回去，开口问：“你喜欢我吗？”</p><p>“什什什么鬼？”银时一愣，“高高高杉君你没有被脏东西附体吧？我我我喜欢你是什么鬼？你觉得我像吗？”</p><p>然而银时因为混乱，攻击力不强，高杉还在想起刚才那个银时消失时候的眼神。</p><p>说是幻觉，未免太过真实。</p><p>不是幻觉，那双仿佛要碎裂的眸子又让人太过心悸。</p><p>他不是不知道银时喜欢自己，但是银时喜欢的东西很多，这个大千世界和他慵懒的样子很般配，他时常觉得自己不可能是那个唯一。</p><p>然而在刚才的一瞬间，他却突然无比希望自己不是那个唯一。</p><p>“我喜欢你。”高杉突然说，叹了口气，“银时，今天晚上我们能好好说两句话吗。我只是总觉得你没有我喜欢你的那么喜欢我。”</p><p>银时一愣。</p><p>没有我喜欢你的那么喜欢我是什么意思？这种时候用这么复杂的语法真的好吗？</p><p>虽然很想怼回去，但是他没有立刻回答。</p><p>银时的手抓着草动了动，手指深深陷入了草里，最后低声：“你今天很不对劲。”</p><p>“是吗。”高杉淡淡，“只是……”</p><p>他想说想到如果有一天我死了，你会怎么样，但是想起刚才银时的表情，又突然说不出口了。</p><p>为什么有人能够在微笑的同时，拥有那样的眼神呢。</p><p>“只是……”高杉低声，“银时，我在想，我想一直和你在一起。”</p><p>不是战场，不是地狱，不是幻想，而是在某个人间阳光灿烂的地方。</p><p>“哦。”银时的声音几乎听不见。</p><p>高杉也觉得自己今天可能是神经错乱了，自嘲地笑了笑，站起身想着要不要去检查检查有没有中什么天人药物，却被银时一把抓住了。</p><p>银时低着头没看他，低声：</p><p>“……我也是这么想的。”</p><p>不仅在这里，不仅在这个夜晚，不仅这样狼狈的，而是长久重复的。</p><p>“还有，那什么，生日快乐。”</p><p> </p><p>银时梦醒了。</p><p>他睁开眼，松了口气，觉得自己没说话，没丢人，简直是世界的救世主，拯救了因果逻辑和时间法则。</p><p>银桑最厉害啦。</p><p>然后就看到高杉从门口走进来了。</p><p>走进来了。</p><p>走进来了。</p><p>银时猛地从椅子上跳了起来，不知道到底发生了什么，自己的万事屋一觉之间就和异空间接轨了。</p><p>高杉看到银时奇怪贴在墙上的样子，挑了挑眉：</p><p>“你大清早在干什么？”</p><p>“那个……高杉君……现在是哪年哪月。”</p><p>高杉用看智障的眼神看着他。</p><p>“不，或者你来给我讲讲过去的故事，我们回忆一下峥嵘岁月？”银时干笑。</p><p>不不不到底发生了什么啊！不是梦吗？我们到底被扇到哪里了啊？</p><p>高杉狐疑的走近银时，注视着他的眸子片刻，然后突然笑了起来。</p><p>“原来是这时候吗。”他说，“那还真是让你等了有一段时间。对不起。”</p><p>高杉抬起手，扶住银时的侧脸，和他偏头接吻。</p><p>这一吻带着安抚的意味，仿佛银时是做了一个噩梦，对方用身体的温度就能把那种不安尽数融化。</p><p>银时在高杉道歉的时候就已经灵魂出窍的愣了，感觉到高杉用唇舌磨蹭了他两下，感到他没有回应，也就没有强求的收回了脸。</p><p>“不回忆一下我们都发生了什么吗？”他若有所指的笑了笑，眼眸却很深沉，和银时对视着。</p><p>银时从来没有看到过这样的高杉笑得这么平和的样子，嗓子仿佛被堵上了，什么也说不出来。他才意识到高杉的左眼没有瞎，但是脸上有不明显的烧伤的痕迹。银时的手指下意识的攀附上去，轻轻抚摸过，指尖接触到实物的时候世界的声音仿佛才一瞬间回到他的脑海——神乐在外面和定春打闹的声音，还有江户汽车来往的声音。</p><p>他突然顾不得高杉，跌跌撞撞的冲出去，看到十六岁的少女神乐和青年新八用一副啊银桑又在抽风的表情看着他，推开大门，就看到远处的中心塔，还有楼下和人在说话的登势，一切莫名的熟悉。</p><p>在看到这一切的时候银时的心底又浮现出恐慌，猛然扭头，就正好看到从门里走出来的高杉，对方走到他旁边，和他一起看着江户的景象。</p><p>“这……”银时手抓着护栏，高杉抬起手，把他眼角始终没有溢出来的水色终究轻轻抹掉。</p><p>“我也不知道你现在到底知道什么。”高杉收回手，淡淡，“但是我做到了。”</p><p>你是我漫长生命中唯一的那只蝴蝶，穿越时空，带着执念落到我眼前。</p><p>于是我顺着那条轨迹，一步步走到我们真正的归宿。</p><p>电影都是骗人的，不是吗？</p><p> </p><p>银时站在万事屋的招牌下，他的时间感有点错乱，夏日的阳光是夏日的夜晚在他身上交叠，留下一片斑斓的影，每一片里面都投射着高杉站在他身边的样子。</p><p>他穿着夏天轻薄的和服，带着生命力的热度，站在他的身边。</p><p>在人间的阳光下。</p><p>到底发生了什么。银时恍惚的想。银桑我似乎干了什么不得了的事情，还是做了什么不得了的事情，或者疯了？</p><p>最好不是最后一个，那就感觉很恋爱脑了。</p><p>然后他又想起来了另一件事。</p><p>“生日快乐，高杉。”他低声说，又重复了一遍，“高杉……高杉。”</p><p>“啊。“高杉回答。</p><p>“我没有给你准备礼物。“</p><p>“不，你准备了。我知道在哪儿。“</p><p>“……你为什么知道？“</p><p>“因为你太蠢了。”</p><p>“……闭嘴。”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>